Ryuko Tatsuma/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc After witnessing how Nejire Hado, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochaco Uraraka take down two giant villains, Ryuko praises them and notes that Nejire improved the timing of her attacks. Ryuko then proposes that she deems them all fit enough to take part in Sir Nighteye's team request. Ryuko is among the Pro Heroes and their sidekicks present at Sir Nighteye's meeting. As Nejire asks Ryuko what the meeting is about, Ryuko tells her that Sir Nighteye is about to explain. During his explanation of Kai Chisaki's operation, she expresses sadness and shock over the thought of Chisaki using his own daughter to create weapons. Several days later, she participates in the police raid against Shie Hassaikai, surrounding the organization's headquarters. While the heroes and the police forcer waited outside, suddenly, the gates smash open courtesy of Rikiya Katsukame and he begins to attack them. Ryuko turns into a dragon, and easily intercepts Rikiya’s punch with her draconian claw. Ryukyu orders her Heroes from the Ryukyu Offices to deal with Rikiya and asks the other groups to move on. Ryukyu smashes the large Shie Hassaikai member to the ground as the other Heroes and Police Force members start storming into the headquarters. Ryuko’s group managed to overpower Rikiya and knock him unconscious. Ryukyu orders the Police Force to restrain Rikiya while Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tsuyu Asui prepare to head after Sir Nighteye's group. Suddenly, Ochaco and Tsuyu along with the Police Force become tired due to Rikiya inhaling their vitality, much to Ryukyu's surprise since she thought she knocked him out. Conscious, Rikiya reveals that the drug he took is kicking in which has enhanced his Quirk and now he can absorb a target's vitality simply by inhaling. Now larger and stronger than before, Rikiya attacks the Police Force only for Ryukyu to take them to safety. 20 minutes pass and Ryukyu's group is in a standstill against the rejuvenated Rikiya. Only Nejire continues to fight against him. Suddenly, Izuku Midoriya appears and states that he called reinforcements and that their objective is underneath a nearby crossroad. With this information, Ryukyu hatches a plan, transforms into her dragon form, and charges at Rikiya. With the help of Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Nejire, she crashes Rikiya against the point indicated by Izuku, collapsing the crossroad, and causing Ryukyu's group along with Rikiya to fall down right into the Yakuza's underground pathway, in the middle of the battle between Izuku and Kai. Actually, the Izuku of the surface reveals to be Himiko Toga, who used her quirk to impersonating him. With her are Twice and a copy of Mr. Compress, whom they sent to capture Eri, but Ryuko notices the presence of the League of Villains’s members. While Izuku continues fighting against Kai, she destroys the Mr. Compress clone and sends Ochaco to the surface to get a seriously wounded Sir Nighteye to the ambulance. Izuku manages to defeat Kai and the mission ends in success, Eri is rescued and the organization dismantled. However, Sir Nighteye dies hours later in the hospital because due to the injuries suffered. Remedial Course Arc At the beginning of October, Fat Gum attends Nighteye's funeral along with the rest of the people who participated in the Hero Work-Studies. Due to what happened, they are informed that the Hero Work Studies program is postponed for the moment, so Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire say goodbye to Ryukyu. Pro Hero Arc Months later, the JP Hero Billboard Chart is shown, and it is seen that Ryuko has dropped a rank of the ten best heroes in Japan, dropped from the ninth to the tenth position. During the ceremony, when she gives her opinion on how she feels about her ranking, Ryuko honestly says she does not feel worthy to be in the top ten, because there are lives she could not save and promises she will continue to strive to be a hero more befitting of the rank. Her words move the hero Crust, who tries to cheer her up. References Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage